


Mine

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, slightly AU Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: — Sam wanted to keep you his little secret for obvious reasons. Dean showing up uninvited had him aching to prove his feelings for you a little bit more.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sam/Reader, Sam/You
Kudos: 28





	Mine

He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. Maybe it had been the promise of a guy’s night with all the works. Seeing as his best friend Jerome just had his heart broken by his girlfriend of six months. It wasn’t unusual for the man to meet a not so good for him woman, fall madly in love with her all too quickly only to have her drop him like a hot potato with how intense he became. 

No amount of talking seemed to help him realize the errors of his ways, but everyone was just thankful he hadn’t knocked anyone up in the meantime. Plus, every couple of months, the boys got to get together for drinks, pool and depending on how sloshed they got, hit up a couple of strip clubs.

Which was how he found himself sitting front row to one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. “Cookie” was her stage name. As she slipped off to the back, Sam found himself pounding back the rest of his beer and slipping out the back exit. He stood there in the crisp night, waiting all too patiently for Cookie to sneak out at the end of her shift. 

He only had to wait five more minutes and her milky skin came into view. “I told you that you always slip out too early.” 

“I was excited.” 

She hummed happily as he leaned down to greet her with a soft kiss. “Ready to go?”

The glitter that was brushed all across her eyelids twinkled in the dim light of the back alley as she tilted her head back towards the way that she had come. “What about your friends?” 

“They’ll be okay,” he shrugged. “I paid for two more rounds of shots, so they will be feeling really good in about ten minutes.” His tilted grin always seemed to win her over. “They won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Your place then?” 

“Only because I love the way your smell lingers on my sheets.” 

It wasn’t hard to miss the way her cheeks flushed in the dim light. Sam thrived off of the way he could make her blush with just his choice of words. He loved it, even more, when he got his hands on her. She stood a little over five feet tall when she wasn’t wearing heels, but when she was working, she was able to add a good five inches to her frame. Most nights Sam insisted that she wear nothing but her heels, loving the idea that other men fantasied about her while he was the very one that got her at the end of the night. 

She was quiet on the ride home, probably feeling the way the night weighed on her. He constantly reminded her that she didn’t need to continue her work, she could move in with him and focus on school, but she insisted that it was just temporary - until she graduated next year. Sam knew all about how hard she hustled to make ends meet, but damn, he knew she was good at her job. Sometimes he even joked that he should drop out of law school and let her support him for a bit. 

She always laughed and said she would be more than happy to treat him like the king he was. 

“Dammit,” he muttered when he pulled into the parking lot, that familiar vehicle parked against the curb like that annoying beacon of light that kept you up at night. 

“Everything okay?” 

Sam glared at the car, wishing to will it out of his space before turning to look at her. “Yeah, it’s just, my brother is here.” 

“You have a brother?” 

A shy smirk gripped him. “He doesn’t come around too much. Usually just when he needs a place to crash for a couple of days.” 

“You can just take me back to my place,” she assured him with that quietness that he knew meant she wasn’t thrilled with the idea. “We can get together next week when he’s gone.” 

“No!”

Her eyebrows shot up at the rushed aggression that came out of him. He shook his head quickly to shake the feeling that was suddenly engrossing him. “Please,” he murmured, leaning over and planting his lips on her cheek. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all week.” 

“I figured when you dragged your friends in there,” she admitted with a giggle. “How else were you going to sneak away and come find me?” 

With a low laugh, Sam moved away, much to his dismay, and threw open his door. Quickly, he raced to the other side and grabbed the passenger door handle before she even had a chance to push her way out. He loved watching the way she slid out of the seat, attempting to hold her skirt down before slipping out and closer to him. 

It was a high he was certain he’d never get sick of. 

When she was standing, she glanced down at what she was wearing, her face scrunching up in that way that he adored so much. “Uhm, I wish I had changed now.” 

“Don’t even think about it,” he rushed out. “He’s probably passed out on the couch anyway.” 

She seemed to agree with that answer. The two of them walked up towards the stairs to his third-story apartment, where he quickly and quietly slid his key in the lock before pushing the door open gently. All looked peaceful at first glance, the blue flicker of the tv coming from his living room while he reached down and grabbed her hand, tugging her into his space. 

“Well, well,” a gruff voice came from somewhere beyond the couch. “Someone is home early.” 

The sag of his shoulders was noticeable. Dean Winchester was a ladies man, had the looks and the talk to get just about any girl he set his sights to. The biggest reason Sam had never been in a rush to introduce the two of them to one another, he was terrified that Y/N would see that he was the lesser of the two brothers. 

“Yeah, well, Jerome was drunker than a skunk,” he somewhat lied, tugging Y/N in behind him, almost trying to shield her from Dean’s line of sight. “Decided to turn in early.” 

“With some company in tow, I see.”

His shoulders tensed at his inability to hide her as easy as he had hoped. She gave his hand a little squeeze before she side-stepped from behind him. “Hi,” he could see her soft smile even from the corner that he had tucked himself into. “Uhm, I’m Y/N.” 

It was hard to miss the way that his older brother’s eyes raked up and down his woman’s body while she stood there barely clothed from her night’s shift. Usually, those kinds of things didn’t bother him. He thrived on the fact that she would come home to him at three in the morning, but something about the older Winchester was making his skin prickle with jealousy. 

“So you’re the reason, my baby brother avoids my phone calls when the clock strikes midnight on Fridays.” 

That little blush he loved so much was back. “Yeah, I guess you could say that I suck up most of his time.” 

“Mmm,” his eyes did that thing again, “I’m sure that’s not the only thing you suck up.” 

“Hey!” Sam jolted himself forward, purposely placing himself in between their line of sight. “How about I grab everyone a beer before we play twenty questions?” 

“You’re lucky I picked up a couple of six-packs on my way over here.” 

Sam nodded at his brother, giving him that look that only family would really understand. Turning around, he pressed lips to the top of her hair, which still smelled like her perfume and stale cigarettes. “We will give him ten minutes of our time, but then I need you to myself, okay?” 

Her head bobbed up and down in agreement while he squeezed through, his stomach in knots about leaving his brother alone with her for even a couple of seconds. When he entered the small kitchen of his apartment, he started to hear the two of them talking to one another, but couldn’t really make out what they were saying. Much to his dread, the beer appeared to be tucked away in the back of the fridge, forcing Sam to move as much as he could out of the way before looking for the bottle opener his brother had so kindly misplaced before he was able to get back to where he was aching to be. 

“I’m just saying,” he heard Dean’s gravelly voice deep a little lower than usual. “I don’t know what you see in someone like Sam.” 

He found himself pausing, holding his breath while he waited for an answer. “I don’t think I need to explain what I see in him,” her voice was a little more pitchy than he was used to, “but I think he is the most fascinating man to come into my life.” 

“Fascinatingly boring.”

There was a sharp inhale. “Are you trying to get me to talk shit about your brother?” 

“No, no darling, just seeing you… sitting here in that pretty little number,” a pause, “and those heels, I just can’t help but wonder what kind of trouble my brother has gotten himself into.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Whatever he is paying you, I’m sure I can do better.” 

That was his cue to step in. “Hey,” he eyed his brother who seemed to have insisted that the two of them share a couch, forcing Sam to sit at an odd caddy corner with her. “Sorry, the bottle opener had been misplaced. Again.” 

“My bad,” Dean said with a half-ass shrug. “I’m still not used to this place.” 

Sam handed over the two bottles, his fingers caressing hers in the process causing heat to rush to his cock. Ignoring the urge for the sake of being a good host, he passed the other beer over to his brother, “Yeah, well you are only here two days out of the month.” 

Another sarcastic response from the oldest Winchester, but Sam let it roll off his back as he took a large swig of the lager. While he wanted so desperately to act like he was paying attention to whatever his brother had to say about his last little road trip, all he could focus on was the way her legs looked crossed at the ankles next to him. 

He needed those up by his ears in the next twenty minutes or he was going to explode. 

“Damn man,” Dean grinned over at him, bringing him back into the moment. “I don’t know how you bagged this one,” his elbow jutted out to poke Y/N lightly, “She’s too hot for you.” 

“More like the other way around,” she quipped with her bottle to her lips, causing that bright red lipstick she had chosen for the night to smug a bit at the corners. “Sam is way more than what I could ever get.”

The two of them went back and forth for a couple of minutes. Dean was quick to point out many flaws that Sam carried around with him for as long as he could remember, whereas he was even quicker to point out all of the enticing little details about Y/N. The more things he began to list, the more Sam found himself chugging down the rest of his beer and pulling at the paper label in his silent aggravative. 

“I mean, to be a little more than honest, you’re the kind of girl one keeps in the spank bank all the time.” 

“Enough.”

Both pairs of eyes shifted to where Sam was currently trying to shoot daggers at Dean. Both were wide and concerned while Y/N reached over and placed her hand on Sam’s knee, that ache returned to the pit of his stomach. Dean didn’t seem phased in the slight, a smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Enough?” He dared to ask. 

Reaching for her hand, Sam stood up, tugging Y/N along with him. “She is mine.” 

There was a deflection of sorts in Dean’s gaze as he looked at where they were standing. Something seemed to click in that thick skull of his because he downed the rest of his own beer in seconds before standing at eye level with his younger brother. “Well then,” those green eyes shifted to where she was tucked into the crook of his arm, “I think I’ll go for a little drive.” 

There was silence as the two of them listened to Dean slip on his leather jacket before being followed by the familiar jingle of his keys. “I, uh, I’ll be back in an hour.” 

“Make it two.” 

A grunt of sorts came from behind them, but right now Sam only had his eyes glued to his girl. Once he heard the door slam shut and that familiar click of the lock securing them in their place, he pushed himself towards her, his lips searching for hers in a feverish manner. 

“I hate him,” he muttered into her mouth while his hands slipped down her waist to cup her ass. “Always trying to take what’s mine.” 

She whimpered when he gave her a hard squeeze. “I think that’s just what older brothers do.” 

“Yeah?” 

Her arms were tangled around his neck, tugging at the tufts of hair that were getting a little out of hand around his neck. Her lips tasted like her vanilla lipgloss and hops as he kissed her deeper, pushing her back down to the couch she had just been sitting pretty on. “Yeah,” she whispered out. 

In mere seconds, Sam had gotten her completely naked before him, everything was stripped with the exception of his favorite pair of heels. “I’ll tell you what he could never do?” 

Her nipples harden before him, letting him know all too well that she was thinking the very same things that he was. His thumb reached out and ran over the hard bud, her eyes closing at the touch before she managed to dare a soft, “What?” 

“Make you scream.” 

Goosebumps freckled her skin quickly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sam pressed his own into hers while tugging on his belt with urgency. He had been craving her all night, his cock had been growing uncomfortably hard with the minutes that ticked by. His outburst at Dean was probably more from his sexual frustration than his actual frustration. 

There was so much that he wanted to say, that he wanted to show, but the heat that was welcoming him between her legs was urging him to prove it. His jeans barely made it to his ankles before her heels were digging into his ass, encouraging him towards her core. Sam didn’t need to be asked twice and judging from the way that she was egging him on with her tongue in his mouth, she was more than eager to have him all to herself. 

In a swift movement, Sam switched positions so that he was sitting on the couch and she was hovering over him. He had wanted to do the dirty work, prove that he was the better Winchester, but something about seeing her bounce just for him seemed to be more than enough. 

“Fuck,” he groaned out as she slowly slid him inside of her, his gaze flickering between where her nails were digging into his chest and her eyes. “Damn baby, could you be any wetter?” 

“Hmmm,” she crooned. “You’re about to find out.” 

Her body rocked back and forth, first at a painfully slow pace, before she began to find her rhythm. Sam made sure he expressed just how much he loved what she was doing, his hips bucked to meet hers with every thrust, his hands freely roamed her bare body - squeezing those beautiful tits of hers before gripping her hips tightly when she found her sweet spot. 

He was going to cum just watching the way she lost herself on top of him. Her movements becoming lazier as she came down from her high, her body going limp when she leaned forward to catch her breath. He let her breathe for a moment more before he stood suddenly, his cock spearing deep within her cunt. 

“Now it’s my turn to take what’s mine.” 

\---


End file.
